Junior Avengers
by SydneyRuby105
Summary: Two months ago, Director Nick Fury of SHIELD decided to create a special team. He thought of them as junior avengers. Well junior really does fit the description well, the oldest member of this elite group of teenagers, is 16.
1. Intro

**Prologue **

Two months ago, Director Nick Fury of SHIELD decided to create a special team. He thought of them as junior avengers. Well junior really does fit the description well, the oldest member of this elite group of teenagers, is 16.

Mason Kinsey, the teams leader, and Parker Harkson, the teams forensic scientist, are 16. They have been with shield for a few years. They both attended the academy. If you don't know anything about shield academy, here is the basic overview.

Shield academy is split into two schools, science and agent. In the science school, you train in specific areas to help in teams. In the agent school, you are trained to become a special agent. Both are difficult to go through. Many washout. But for some reason, best friends Mason and Parker, graduated early and at the top of their class.

Even out of the academy, they rose through the ranks settling at level 8. They turned heads and everyone knew of the two teenage boys that came to lead furys team.

Next came Mia Kale. After being recruited by Bobbi Morse, she was placed on Maria Hills team in California. Mia showed that she had great skills in acting, making her great for undercover work. Despite her small size, she can still kick ass when needed.

After Mia, another 14 year old showed potential. Ripley Hunt. She too was recruited by Bobbi Morse. She was assigned to Morses team for basic training, where she showed everyone that she was one of the best snipers to go through qualification. After completing basic training, she was moved to another team. All of her former teammates ended up being HYDRA. She is also very good at coming up with strategies.

For some reason, SHIELD runs in the Kinsey family. Mason eventually recruited his 14 year old sister, Audrey. Audrey turned out to be a great document keeper. She is a fantastic writer and is the person shield goes to if they want anything written. Also is the Computer Hacker. Mason was her supervising officer but Natasha Romanoff overview a lot of her training.

Then every team needs your dynamic duo. Ruth Damon and John Gordan. They graduated from the academy. But this was when Director Fury had the idea for the team. He made sure that, although Ruth and John went through the science school, they were drilled in the agent school techniques. They are the 'perfect' mix of everything.

All the team members can speak multiple languages. Spanish, French, German, Ruisan are spoken by everyone. Parker, Audrey, and John speak Latin. Mia, Audrey, and Ripley can do ASL. Ruth and John speak Polish and Ripley speaks Greek.


	2. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

At avengers tower in NYC, the Avengers sat around in the top level in the living room. After the battle of Manhattan, stark had invited them all to live in the tower, hints the name Avengers Tower.

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton sat in silence watching the latest movie version of the battle of Manhattan. So far they would give the movie a 6/10. They laughed as the movie Hulk threw Loki off of the tower, but it was interrupted by Natasha's phone ringing.

"Romanoff." She said into the phone.

"Natasha, we have a job for you and the avengers. Nothing to hard." She recognized Fury's deep voice through the phone. "Meet at headquarters in 10."

"Yes sir, do I bring everyone with me?" She asked. Heads snapped in her direction as it was obvious they were involved.

"Yes. I need to go prep the others. See you in 5." Fury responded. It did not go unnoticed that he had said 'others' but she brushed it off.

"You said 10" Natasha said. Most people couldn't talk to Fury like this, but they had an understanding.

"5 Miss Romanoff." Natasha could hear the amusement in his voice as he hung up the phone. She could tell this 'job' wouldn't be one of her favorites.

"Get up. Get ready. Fury has a job for us." She addressed the team.

"Job or mission?" Steve asked.

"He said job" she replied.

"I don't do jobs, I hire others to to them for me" Stark replied.

"Does it look like I give a shit? Put on your damn suit and fly to headquarters." She said.

Banner and Barton were already ready. "I need to check on the stuff in the lab anyway." Bruce mumbled. Barton and Romanoff are always prepared for calls like this one so it wasn't a big deal.

The ride to headquarters took three minutes. When they arrived, they went strait to Fury's office. When they barged in the door, they were surprised to see a group of teenagers talking to Fury.

"Glad to see our celebrates could make it." Fury spoke again with amusement in his voice. The avengers walked closer to his desk. The teenagers that had been sitting down, stood and lined up along the wall, giving the avengers seats. "Now you all are here, introductions are in order."

Fury glanced at the Avengers. Romanoff and Barton were on guard. Banner and Rodgers looked skeptical. Stark on the other hand looked like he was going to go to sleep.

"Avengers, I would like you to meet the Fury team. They already know about you, who doesn't."

"Why are we meeting with them?" Steve asked.

"This is a team I started a few months ago. The Youth Team. I believe Romanoff knows a few of these agents—"

"Whoa agents? I don't get excepted into shield but you make agents out of people who are barely old enough to know Santa doesn't exist?" Stark interrupts. Fury pays no attention, neither does anyone else.

"As I was saying, Romanoff knows two of them. And I'm sure you all have heard of Mason and Parker." He continues

"Weren't you two" Banner says pointing to the older boys. "The kids that graduated academy with really good scores?"

"That's right," Fury continues. "Now, would you like to know your job?"

"As long as we aren't babysitting—" Barton laughs before fury sends him a look.

"Avengers, meet my team. They will be staying and being mentored by you until I say other wise."

The avengers seem a little shocked to say the least. They beat the first alien invasion and Fury wants them to babysit.

"I don't want children in the tower." Stark says

"Miss Potts begs to differ." Fury replies. "Now be honest, who think they are not worth it, just a bunch of kids." Stark immediately raises his hand. Slowly followed by Banner and Rodgers. Barton next, but Natasha took a minute to decide. She did help train one of them, but that was years ago, she put her hand up too. "Well then I have a little game I would like to play then."

Steve glances at the kids, this whole time they had stood up strait and silent, but when fury said something about a game, some faces flashed worry.

"Stark just installed a new security system that works in case his super computer malfunctions correct?" Fury inquired. Stark nodded. "How about we test it?" The superheros agree, thinking it would be easy. "How about a one way capture the flag? With paintballs. Avengers have 20 minutes to prepare, without Jarvas." With that they left. The children still standing like statues.

"I didn't sign up to babysit" Stark whined as they arrived back at the tower.


	3. Schooled

**Schooled**

Fury showed the teens where they could plan, but gave them a timer. 20 minutes. They had 20 minutes to come up with a plan that could make the 'earths mightiest heroes' see that they are worth the effort.

"I wasn't expecting that one." Mason said as they shut the door. Fury had led them to a plain room with a single table in the center, at least Audrey always had her computer with her.

"That's ok, I have ideas." Ripley said. "Can you pull up a blueprint and a map of the surrounding buildings?"

"Yea, also I have been reading about Starks new system. I think I could hack it for a second. Make everything go dark, but only for a second."

"That defiantly helps. We can have you and Hunt over in that building" Mason points on Audrey's screen. "Sniper and Hacker."

"We won't need a scientist for this one so I can do decoy. Try walking through the lobby maybe?" Parker suggests. YT (Younth team) nods in agreement.

"Ok so here's my idea." Ripley said after 7 whole minutes of silence. More than five means a good plan is coming.

The Avengers trying to prepare for this 'attack' to steal a stuffed teseract. Fury had said that it needed to be in plain sight, so they put it on top of the dining table on the top floor. Stark was not taking this seriously at all. Neither were the others but they were at least on guard.

"Oh look! It's been 20 minutes! It's play time." Stark snorts. Little did they know that YT was on the move.

Steve, getting annoyed yells "Would you take it a tad bit more serious? Fury wouldn't have us doing this if it was going to be that easy—"

_CRACK_! Steve was interrupted by a sharp noise, followed by a grunt. They turn to see Banner with a dark blue mark on his left temple. It's safe to say that they were impressed. They dove for cover. Except for Bruce, who started out the door, following Directors rules. If you get shot, go to the 114th floor of the building across the street.

Stark grabbed his blinking tablet. "I just received a message from a person named ASHacker saying, 'tell Bruce were sorry but it might get stressful. The storm is coming'. What's that mean?"

"Guess we should have prepared more." Clint says. He turned all of his arrow tips to sponges that were soaked in purple paint. Tony's tablet blinked again.

"What now!? Oh." Tony states.

"What?" Romanoff asked. She loaded her guns with paint bullets.

"Someone just walked it the front door. Security is going to keep him in lock up until we are done. Apparently he said he was part of the team."

"Probably a distraction," Steve took charge like always. "Each take an exit. That should keep them—"

Stark interrupted yelling "What the Hell?! The system just went offline!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Audrey yelled into the headset. "I only have 3 minutes!" She was desperately trying to keep Starks system offline.

"Let's do it. John and I are in position" Mason spoke with calmness that seemed to radiate to the team.

"Almost there!" Mia said. She and Ruth were quickly trying to get in the air vents.

"Ripley, keep trying to shoot them through the window. Go for the high risk targets first." Mason ordered.

"Ok we are here. Position check then the system can be put back on." Ruth said.

"We are in elevator 2 on route to the top." John responded.

"Bottom floor vent entrance." Ruth added.

"Good, Audrey, put it back up." Mason said.

Audrey visibly relaxed after letting the system over power her hack. She prepared for plan b.

Now the kids executed plan A. Mia and Ruth would go through the vents to the top floor while Mason and John came through the elevator. Mason and John would draw 'fire' to them. Mia would drop in and retrieve the cube. Hopefully by the time the boys were dead they would already be out of the building.

"They all moved. Can I relocate?" Ripley asked. Through the scope, she couldn't see anyone but knew were they are.

"Sure, tell us where. When you get there." Mason responded. The elevator was slowly going up, the floor numbers getting higher and higher.

"Damon, you and Kale in position yet?" John asked. "we will be in about two minutes"

"Yes, we are right over the drop sight." Ruth responded. "It's up to you now"

Romanoff looked out of the window to street level, from her spot by the patio door.

"I found our sniper." Romanoff stated watching two teenagers cross the street. The girl with the trect out paintball gun was averaged size for an adult. Maybe 5'7, light brown hair.

"What?" Steve asked. "How can you be sure?"

"Could be the paintball gun. Could be the kid I trained walking with her, our hacker." Her eyes still following the pair. It was safe to say she was impressed by the teens shooting skill. She was also very impressed with her former apprentice's computer skills, they have defiantly improved.

"Are they within shooting distance?" As soon as those words left Barton's mouth, the girls turned to the building. "They must be able to hear us."

"We have ears on all the doors," Stark said. He pulled his tablet out and swept it across the room, stopping with it pointed at the air vent. "Guess I couldn't find anything." He said sarcastically. Steve, Natasha, and Clint visibly rolled their eyes.

"Just let them go." Natasha said as she locked eyes Clint, who noched an arrow. She put the girls in the sight of her paint ball gun. They were walking faster across the street. She guessed that they were relocating or joining the rest of the team here. She slightly nodded. She fired but only managed to get the sniper. The girl turned to the window, clearly pissed off, she dropped all of her stuff and turned to walk strait to the tower, she would join Pepper on the floor below them, until the game was over. Natasha turned to Clint to she how his luck was.

"Can we just come through here or are you going to make us go all the way down?" Asked a voice through the vents.

Stark looked at everyone to see if there were any objections. None came. "As long as you take the stairs." He answered.

Two girls hopped down. One had fiery red hair and the other was extreme short. They had taken all of their gear and left it in the vents.

"Our plan just went to hell so we will see you in a bit." The short one said with attitude. She led the other one out of the room and down the stairs. But what they said left the avengers thinking. They had three more people to take down. Just as the elevator reached the floor, a ring swept through the silence.

"Audrey! Get to the bottom of the building! We are just going to have to shoot it out the window and take as many of them down with us as we can.!"

"Copy, I'm here."

Gunfire filled the air. The boys from the elevator ran out quickly taking cover in a corner. One shot at people, the other shot at the cube.

The cube slid of the table and across the floor, stopping by the window. Right by the window. The window got shot out. If only he could shoot it, but his plans were foiled. John was hit.

It was up to the brother sister duo now. Mason got stark quickly, then Steve next. Now the master assigns were not going down so he turned his attention to the cube. His last shot, sent it over the edge.

Audrey caught it and ran. She was the only member left and she had to get the cube back to their base. She defiantly needed cover. She thought has arrows wished passed her head. Man. were people freaked out. But as she ducked to find cover, her foot stuck out, getting hit by a red paint ball.

As soon as the game was finished, Stark turned Jarvas back on. "I need the windows fixed, all this crap cleaned up, and tell Bruce to get back over here."

"Right away sir." The supercomputer responded.

"Most of the children are down stairs. We should join them." Steve said. "While that super computer thing cleans up too."

"Agreed." Romanoff said. "Think they are worth our time yet?" She asked, directed at Stark.

"More than before, but I don't want to babysit." He grabbed his tablet. "Jarvas, pull up files on those kids and the team" soon the files popped up. Everyone grabbed their tablet too.

"Hmm, two were academy graduates, Fury's test program." Steve said.

"Then we have the wonder dou, Mason and Parker, they were graduates too." Barton added.

"Then the three girls, each one was trained by a top member in SHIELD. Me, Morse, and Hill. Though Morse's got transferred to some other team." Romanoff said.

"Well rounded team, why would Fury need us to train them?" Stark inquired as the stepped into the elevator.

"We aren't training them, we are mentoring." Clint said. "Same thing really though, I say we just throw them into our routine." They all agreed. A few seconds later, the doors opened.


	4. Meetings

Meetings

Pepper was thrilled to have the teenagers around. Tony didn't like kids, but she loved them. The first one came to the second to top floor right as the game had started. He introduced himself as Parker. He had perfect manners, he was a little dorky but was sweet.

The next two to come in were both girls. Mia and Ruth. They both had a lot of energy and Ruth's personality matched her fiery red hair. They both talked and talked and talked. Ruth had this demononic laugh, that could scare a ton of people. Mia was really dramatic.

The next one that came in was also a girl. She introduced herself as Ripley. She seamed well mannered and polite. But Pepper was thrown of when the girl apologized for being sarcastic, rude, and bossy. She had said 'before we get of on the wrong foot, I just want you to know...'.

After getting them settled, two boys came in. Mason and John. John didn't talk much, but went straight to Ruth, they started talking in a different language. Mason called them all together to have a 'team discussion'. When the last one entered.

Audrey came through the door looking slightly upset, but happy at the same time. She said hello to Pepper then quickly joined to rest of the group. They talked until the elevator doors opened.

The Avengers stepped out, Clint and Natasha were speaking in a foreign language,

"Я устал" Natasha said. I'm tired.

"я тоже" Clint responded. Me too.

"мне три" Ripley popped in. Me three.

"You can speak Russian?" They asked. In English.

"All of us can, and Spanish and French and German. That's it for me." Mason said.

Picking up on the fact they can speak more, Banner lists off languages.

"Latin?" Parker, Audrey, and John raise their hands.

"Arabic?" Ruth half way puts her hand up. She only knows a bit.

"Greek?" Ripley puts hers up

"What else? Polish?" Ruth and John.

"We can sign ASL" Mia adds. Gesturing to herself Ripley and Audrey.

"Impressive." Steve says, sitting on the couch.

"So you all are going to be staying here for a while." Stark said unhappily. "I can send someone to SHIELD tomorrow to get your things."

"No need," Parker said. "Our stuff is in the car. Can we go get it?" Stark nodded while he was messing with his tablet. Once they were out of the room the avengers started the movie back up, until the kids came back in.

—

"Where are we putting the kids?" Pepper asked as she plopped down on the couch next to Tony.

"No where near our room, thats for sure." He laughed, stretching his arm along the back of the couch.

"Seriously Tony" She said disapprovingly. The rest of the adults shared a look of understudying and humor then turned back to the movie.

"The only rooms we have on this floor are the three rooms across the hall from Nat, Steve, and Clint." He typed into his tablet. "I just ordered beds for them to be brought up. I guess they can figure out the rooms right?" Everyone agrees. Not long after, the kids bust through the door loudly. They are so loud that the avengers cant even hear themselves think.

"HEY!" Steve yelled. His voice silencing the kids. "Thank you! How can you be SHIELD agents when you act like that?" He gestured for them to sit in the extra chairs.

"Sorry, we just learned to turn it on and off." Mason said. He and his team sat quietly with their backs up straight.

"We have no problem with you acting like teenagers, but they to withhold from bursting our eardrums." Steve relaxed. It became awkwardly silent until Natasha and Mason's phone beeped. They both checked it. Natasha smirked and Mason sighed unhappily.

"What?" Audrey asked.

"We have to go to Avenger Boot Camp." He explained. "Fury's Words, Not mine."

"Dammit" Ripley said. The other members of YT shared a look of dread.

"We will start tomorrow, You guys should sleep." Natasha said. "Three rooms down the hall to the left are yours. Beds are in the hallway. Set it up as you like." The kids turned to walk away, boys first. then Ruth and Mia, followed by Ripley and Audrey. "Be warned," Nat added, ruffling Audrey's hair like she used to when they trained. "I still wake up at 0400, You know what that means."

"Yes Ma'am. Same routine?" The asian asked her old mentor. they shared an evil smirk then walked there sepeate directions.

—

"Never pegged you as a kids person." Stark said from his spot on the loveseat with Pepper. Natasha sat on the couch next to Barton, who was deep in conversation with Steve and Banner. She shrugged. She didn't like all kids, just the ones that respected authority; when you respect the person you are working with, you can have fun.

"She didn't even look genuinely scared like the rest of the recruits do."

"I was her SO. We spent a lot of time together while she was training. You get to know people that way." She said pointedly.

"What were you guys talking about training?" Pepper asked.

"Barton, Rodgers, and I have to work with them on whatever their skill set is. Banner also has to deal with the science geek." She explained. The others queued in the conversation.

"Well,, While you Shield dorks work on that." Tony said. "Banner and I have a project to finish" He and banner rose defending to the bottom floors lab. Pepper also left claiming she had work for Stark Industries to finish.

"Something tells me the kids wont be able to keep up with Captain. So the two boys, Mason and John, Will work out with me in the morning. You are dealing with the girls, right Nat?" Clint said.

"Yea, just take them through the normal workout. Rodgers can do team building or something." Romanoff smirked, but she was completely serious.

"That sounds like a plan." Rodgers stated. "You guys finish around 8 normally. We can let them eat then i can take them at 9."

"Fury wants every one to do something with them outside of normal workout. I can do fighting, you can do weapons." Natasha directed a look at Barton.

"When though? If Cap finishes around 11, there is no point in doing something for an hour before lunch." Clint responded.

"True, we could send them to Stark and Banner. Then they can come to us after lunch. Weapons with you from 1 to 3. Fighting with me from 3-5." Natasha suggests. They agreed turning back to the movie again.

After awhile, when movie black widow kissed Loki, Nat shut it off and went to bed. Shortly followed by Steve and Clint.

AN. I can spell or type so sorry for the mistakes. Sorry it sucks


End file.
